Season 3 (Homeworld)
BLOODLINES ROYAL FAMILY WORLD: Culture on this world is very similar to the Palestine/Israeli conflict. The Royal family is heavily influenced by the British monarchy, their history even parallels the Glorious revolution, not the French Revolution, English Civil War/War of the Three Kingdoms. The government is run by a benevolent dictator, also known as a type of philosopher king, the Tichuund. The government follows a kind of enlightened absolutionism, allowing religious tolerance, freedom of speech and press, right to hold private property, fostering the arts, science and technologies. Voltaire. There is a legislative body that is modeled on the Mexican senate, U.S. Congress, Canadian/UK parliament. It is largely unicameral and non-partisian, like Nebraska. In some ways, this makes it similar to the Roman Senate, in which the ratio to population determined the number of officials, though smaller councils are formed to handle local/regional affairs. Age 15+ can vote. But like the British parliament an election is held once every 5 years, for a 5-year term. They may be called the Delegation, Assembly. There is a religious bodyhood, known as the Brotherhood, which is a "priesthood" of scientists and philosophers that hold major sway in the society. The judicial branch has the head is known as the Lawgiver. This society believes in community property over individual property, but an individual isnt forbidden from being a sole owner. A sharing economy has proven to be quite efficient for them. Also read: How did the British monarchy lose power (yahoo answers) and Coursehero: the ideal government is a benevolent dictatorship. They are a military society much like the Spartans/Vikings. The government could be termed a mixed government with aspects of democracy, aristocracy and monarchy. It lacks multiple parties and instead is a single party government which upholds the original laws and provides military defense if needed. There are aspects where the decision makers advance on the basis of their productivity and not on the basis of willingness to "spread the wealth" around. Simplicity is better in their eyes. They have a constitution which they rewrite once every 20 years to adapt to different eras. They also maintain regional/limited representation rather than state representation to make the government more transparent. Plato wrote that he felt that a country is at its best when the best rule their specializations. The Guardians-philosophers who know good/bad, love truth and knowledge, chosen at young ages. The Auxillaries which honor and defend the state. The Producers who are everyone else. The Protectors are the military/cops. Their society is built on higher taxes, more social support, education, healthcare, guaranteed housing and food, less incarceration. In order to vote in this society, a test is taken to determine the voter's compotency with the issues and candidates. Seraphs disappeared 2,000 years ago. 300 years ago, the current dynasty rose to power. See technology web tiers, affinities, spacecraft, cargo, planets from Civilization Beyond Earth. I had a dream about a commoner child who is born into this life, around 15 years old they remove the child from their parents and commit them to hard labour for a minimum of 5 years and then they are given studies (depending on their status on the social hierarchy) 2 years of intense study and then serve a mandatory 3 year service in the Protectors. The hard labour conditions are very dangerous and very rigorous. Many children die. But if too many die, the labour gets somewhat restricted. After these goalposts are met, the individuals are given free range to choose their lifelong careers. If some careers have too many or too little, the government bleeds off less experienced people to the other career paths. Totalitarian worker's dystopia that eventually becomes a dystopia if individuals REALLY work hard. SEASON 4: SPACE RACE Intro to the race and the courses. Newscast at the beginning of each episode by a newscaster and a veteran race winner. CAST Category:ARC Category:Homeworld